The New Champion
by darkangelofember
Summary: One event that happens after the championship match between Reigns and Rollins changes everything in the WWE. Ambreigns. Implied past Ambrollins.


The New Champion

Summary: One event that happens after the championship match between Reigns and Rollins changes everything in the WWE. Ambreigns. Implied past Ambrollins.

X

It was the height of the WWE World Heavyweight Championship match. Roman Reigns had finally gotten his title shot against Seth and everything was falling into place. They were throwing punches left and right. The crowd roared with excitement. They could feel the chemistry coming off of the two. The two former tag team champions always had great chemistry in the ring. Roman threw a Superman punch at Seth and knocked him between the ropes. The two tone collapsed outside of the ring and crippled to the ground. The Samoan let out a loud yell before rolling out of the ring and bringing the champion back into the ring. He went in for the pin. The official got to two before Seth kicked out. Roman growled in frustration. Seth got up from the ground, breathing heavily as he took a moment to take a breather. Roman was getting too much for him. He couldn't let the Samoan beat him in this match. He couldn't afford to lose.

Retaliation hit and immediately Seth turned and watched Dean Ambrose come out from behind the curtain. The audience cheering loudly and throwing their arms up as the Lunatic Fringe started to slowly come closer. The two tone froze as the older man stood there. Dean was standing on the ramp in his normal pair of blue jeans, wrestling approved shoes, a DA hoodie, his dirty blonde curls dry and falling over his forehead and into his ultramarine blue eyes, but the last thing is what caught his attention. He was wearing Roman's t-shirt. Dean made his way down to the ring while he continued to look at Seth. Seth couldn't look away. He always had this little crush on Dean that he never wanted to admit to anyone, especially since the Lunatic Fringe was always out to get him and he had sided with the Authority. The Iowan shook his head and forced himself to continue on with the match, even with the presence of the Cincinnati native there.

Dean roamed around ringside for a while; dancing on his feet slightly as he watched the match. Seth caught the way that Dean was looking at Roman. It was almost unexplainable. It was almost like adoration; like it seemed that Ambrose would do anything for the Samoan. There was something else. The dirty blonde climbed onto the apron and Seth was caught between Dean and Roman. Roman leaned against the turnbuckle, watching what the Lunatic Fringe was doing. Dean climbed underneath the middle and bottom rope; much to the referee's dismay and protests. He stood and looked at Seth. Thoughts raced through the youngest of the three's mind. What was Dean even doing out at ringside?

"Get the hell out of here, Ambrose!" Seth screamed, getting into Dean's face and motioning towards the entrance. "You're not supposed to be here!" Dean didn't budge. Seth pushed against Dean's torso, causing the dirty blonde to fall backwards and hit the turn buckle. The champion growled and turned back towards Reigns only to run straight into the Superman punch once again. Roman dropped down into the cover after Seth collapsed to the canvas.

1…2…3… The three count sounded through the arena followed by the bell and Roman's music hit. "Here is your winner and new WWE World heavyweight champion, Roman Reigns!" Lilian Garcia announced loudly into the mic. The referee handed the belt over to Roman. The Samoan held the belt above his head and cheered.

Dean rushed over to Roman and jumped into his arms. Dean's legs wrapped around Roman's waist momentarily before he jumped back down and hit landed softly on the ground. Without a thought running through his mind, Roman crashed his lips against Dean's. Dean melted into the kiss and leaned against him. The crowd cheered and up roared. Roman pulled away and leaned towards Dean's ear, "Let's go celebrate."

Author's note: I've had this idea in my head for a while now and just didn't write it due to writer's block.


End file.
